The present invention relates to a lock mechanism, and more particularly to a lock mechanism for a bicycle or a motorcycle.
A conventional lock device for a bicycle or for a motorcycle includes a U-shaped frame hooked to a front fork of a bicycle and a latch part engageable with the free ends of the legs of the frame so that the lock device can be retained in place in order to lock the front wheel. The lock device is made individually or separately so that the user has to find the lock device when it is desired to lock the motorcycle or the bicycle. This is inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional lock for bicycle or motorcycle.